memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice of Angels (episode)
Following a bloody battle to retake Deep Space 9 from the Dominion, and with the minefield destroyed, Sisko has no choice but to ultimately take the Defiant into the wormhole and confront a fleet of Jem'Hadar ships alone. Summary Operation Return has begun: the Federation attack fleet has encountered a massive Dominion blockade force – outnumbering the Starfleet vessels two-to-one. Elim Garak, confident, notes that the absent Klingons will miss "a very interesting fight" – O'Brien thinks it is more likely that the fleet will miss the Klingons. As the Defiant crew survey the task ahead of them, Sisko prepares his strategy – groups of Federation attack fighters will launch against the Cardassian ships, and only the Cardassians, hoping to provoke them into breaking formation, and opening a hole in the Dominion line – the only chance the Federation has of reaching Deep Space 9 before the minefield is taken down. O'Brien and Bashir quote from "The Charge of the Light Brigade", sensing the historical analogy, something which only makes a nervous Nog more agitated. Finally, Sisko gives the order to attack, and the battle is joined. The Cardassians stand their ground in the first assault, and Sisko orders further strikes. On the station, safely back from the front line, Dukat and Weyoun survey the developing battle. Dukat recognizes Sisko's strategy almost immediately, planning to give the captain his opening, then closing it on him. As for the minefield, it will be down in eight hours, he promises to the Female Changeling, something Weyoun says he will hold Dukat to. As the Founder and her Vorta commander leave, Damar sneers at their arrogance and egotism, Dukat noting that they are their allies – for now. Damar then raises his concern that Federation-loyal elements may seek to sabotage the station again, hoping to damage or disable Terok Nor before the minefield is deactivated. Damar suggests that they are arrested until the situation is resolved – Dukat notes that the Bajorans could object to such an act, and rewords Damar's idea – they are being "held for questioning". In Quark's, said "elements" are plotting exactly that – Kira suggests severing the computer core's power connections – using a bomb. Before they can fully flesh out their plan – with unhelpful remarks from Quark – Damar arrives to take them to the security office, leaving Quark behind, uncertain as to what to do. Sisko continues to press the Cardassians – the ninth wave of fighters proves just as ineffective as the previous eight. But Dukat is now prepared to spring his trap. He orders half a dozen squadrons to pursue the next group of attacking ships, pulling them out of formation. As O'Brien and Garak note the movement, Sisko is more pessimistic as to its success – Dax noting two ''Galor''-class vessels moving into cross-fire positions, and Bashir concluding that it is indeed a trap. However, Sisko notes it is also an opportunity to break through, one they may not get again. He orders two wings of ''Galaxy''-class starships to engage the Galor''s. "''All other ships, head for that opening. Anyone who gets through doesn't stop until they reach ''Deep Space Nine." The Federation fleet leaps forward, weapons blazing, and the two ''Galor''s are quickly dispatched. The ''Defiant, flanked by two ''Miranda''-class vessels, heads into the heart of the blockade fleet, taking multiple hits. but the battle descends into a frantic melee, as Dominion ships close around the Starfleet vessels, and begin jamming fleet communications with a rotating EM pulse. Sisko's orders cannot get out to their intended recipients. Back on the station, Dukat and Weyoun discuss what the Cardassian considers their inevitable victory. Weyoun is much more pessimistic — noting that five hours still remain before the Dominion reinforcements can come through the wormhole – but he too considers the ramifications of conquering the Federation – a vast occupation force, and constant vigilance against the inevitable resistance. And the key to that resistance is Earth. Weyoun considers the only way to eliminate the threat is to eradicate the planetary population – something Dukat strongly objects to. The only way to achieve victory is to make the enemy see they were wrong to oppose them in the first place. "Then you kill them?" "Only if it's necessary." Dukat's thoughts turn to the Occupation of Bajor – his one regret is that the Bajorans never saw him for who he really was – a protector, not a dictator; a carer, not an oppressor – and then to Sisko, whom he considers to have the same flaw, a lack of respect for Dukat. Weyoun is somewhat amused by his contemplations. The Female Changeling comes to Odo, regaling him with their success in the battle so far. He cannot see it the same way – people he knows, people he considered his friends, are fighting and dying. She retorts that they are only Solids, and that the Link means more. Odo isn't sure, and she realizes the reason behind his indecision – Kira and his feelings for her. The Female Changeling reveals Kira's arrest, and that she is to be put to death, so that Odo can regain the clarity she had attempted to provide. Odo is horrified, and turns away from her. She notes that Odo cannot help her, or any of his friends. It is too late for them. The Defiant remains in the center of the battle, as its two Miranda escorts (Majestic and Sitak) are blown away by a concerted assault. Communications are restored, but the enemy numbers are too great – Sisko orders evasive maneuvers. The Defiant is pursued by three Jem'Hadar fighters. Aft shields are down, forward shields are failing, and the cloaking device is off-line. Sisko orders all power to weapons. Just then, a fleet of Klingon ships emerges from the blinding light of the system's sun, hammering into the Dominion fleet. Worf apologizes for being late – convincing Gowron to spare ships for the mission was not easy. With the Klingons reinforcing the assault, a real opening has appeared in the enemy lines, and the Defiant weaves its way through the battle, emerging alone beyond the last Jem'Hadar cruiser. Three hours remain before the detonation of the minefield, as Sisko gives the command to warp to Terok Nor. Weyoun orders pursuit, but Dukat notes that the station's defenses are more than enough to deal with one small ship, and Sisko's attack is nothing less than suicide. Meanwhile, Quark grabs Ziyal in her quarters, and asks her if she knows how to make hasperat soufflé. Ziyal is intrigued. The two then go to the security office, and attempt to take the soufflé to Kira. The Cardassian on guard is suspicious, and begins to disassemble the meal – only to be stopped by a hypospray wielded by Ziyal. In the holding cells nearby, Rom contemplates his imminent execution – with ninety minutes remaining, he expects to be dead two hours after. Just then, Quark and Ziyal enter, Quark armed with a pair of Cardassian disruptors. He tells the Jem'Hadar on guard not to move, then demands they open the cells. Ziyal points out the flaw in his request, and as Quark restates his order, the Jem'Hadar raise their weapons. Acting on instinct, Quark fires first, killing both soldiers. Stunned, Quark can only stand and watch as Ziyal takes down the forcefield, and frees the Resistance members. The Female Changeling continues to try and persuade Odo to link with her, only to be interrupted by Weyoun informing them of the escape. He recommends they go to Ops, where they will be safer, but Odo states he will remain behind. Kira and Rom head for the main computer and attempt to shut down the power systems, pursued by Dominion forces. Pinned down in a cargo bay, Rom reacts in surprise at the sound of Bajoran phaser fire felling the Jem'Hadar. Odo has assembled his security force, and outflanked the enemy. As he escorts them to an access conduit, Kira asks why he changed his mind – Odo notes that the Link was paradise, but he isn't quite ready for paradise yet. The Defiant is closing on the station – a mere eleven minutes away, cutting it a little close, O'Brien notes. Rom works frantically at the main computer core, Kira sitting helplessly watching. As she asks how the work is going, Rom realizes he won't make it in time. Kira suggests cutting power to the station's weapons array instead – without weapons, the minefield cannot be detonated, at least not before the Defiant can get there. Rom resumes his work. In space, the battle has begun to turn the way of the Allies. The Klingons have outflanked the Dominion blockade fleet, and their lines are starting to crumble. Dukat is undeterred – with the minefield about to be taken down, thousands of ships wait on the other side to reinforce their position. His only hope is that the Defiant arrives in time for Sisko to see it. And his wish may be coming true. Dax suggests to Sisko that he might want to come up with an alternate plan. Rom is severing the final connections to the ODN relays. But time has run out. Damar has neutralized the last mine, and the field is ready for detonation. Rom strains to make the last adjustment, as Dukat gives the order. With a brilliant flash, the array of mines is wiped out. Rom was too late, and the Defiant too. Sisko and his crew watch in horror as the shock wave from the detonations blossoms around the station. He orders Dax to enter the wormhole – one last stand against the Dominion fleet. As the Female Changeling communicates to the Dominion reinforcements, Damar detects the approaching Defiant, and Dukat gives the order to destroy her. But Rom's work has been successful, and the station's weapons are off-line. The Defiant enters the wormhole. Sisko orders the ship to a halt – all power diverted to weapons and forward shields – as the Jem'Hadar fleet is seen on the viewscreen. The crew silently prepare themselves, when Sisko is suddenly pulled into the realm of the Prophets. They challenge his decision to end "the game" – they cannot allow him to die. Sisko tells them that the only way for them to save his life is to prevent the Jem'Hadar fleet from entering the Alpha Quadrant. The Prophets dismiss his demands – they are not concerned with corporeal matters, but Sisko rounds on them. What about Bajor? Their influence over that world is entirely a corporeal matter – and Bajor will be destroyed if the Dominion reinforcements arrive. "You want to be gods? Then ''be gods!" The Prophets agree, but note that a penance must be exacted for Sisko's interference. The Sisko is of Bajor, as the Prophets are, but he will find no rest there – he will follow a different path. Before he can find out what they mean, Sisko is returned to the ''Defiant, as the Dominion fleet enters weapons range. Suddenly, the Jem'Hadar vessels are enveloped in waves of energy, and disappear completely. Dax cannot detect any neutrino emissions – the ships are just – gone. On Terok Nor, Dukat watches in horror as the Defiant emerges alone, the reinforcements are nowhere to be seen, and two hundred enemy ships break through the blockade. The Defiant opens fire on the still-defenseless station, and Weyoun orders an evacuation. Dukat remains completely aghast at his sudden change in fortune, and his slim grasp on reality begins to crumble. As Damar organizes the evacuation, Dukat's sole thought is with Ziyal – he must find her. Sisko lets the Dominion forces evacute – the Defiant is in no shape to stop them. Bashir relays a message from the [[USS Cortéz|USS Cortéz]] – the Dominion forces are in retreat. Smiling, Sisko gives the order for the fleet to rendezvous – at Deep Space 9. A disheveled Dukat wanders the Promenade, searching for Ziyal. Weyoun and the Female Changeling depart the station – Weyoun asks if Odo will be joining them; the Female Changeling says no, but it is only a matter of time. With one final look at his prize, Weyoun enters the airlock. Dukat has reached the Habitat ring, and finds Ziyal looking for him. Dukat wants her to come back to Cardassia with him – she's all he cares about, all he has. But Ziyal doesn't want to leave. Dukat is insistent, the enemy is on its way; Ziyal says that they aren't her enemy – she's one of them, she helped Kira and the others escape. She belongs here on the station, and bids him goodbye. As she leaves, she turns back to tell Dukat she loves him – only to be shot by an overhearing Damar. Shattered by grief, Dukat runs to his dying daughter and tells her he forgives her, angrily shoving aside Damar as he tries to get him to leave. The last Dominion ship has been routed, Starfleet has returned to Deep Space Nine, and Sisko sets foot upon his home once more, to a cheering crowd of Bajorans. Martok arrives just afterward, noting that Sisko has won his wager with him – a barrel of bloodwine for the first of them to step aboard the station. Worf and Dax are reunited, and O'Brien and Bashir are too – with Quark's holosuites. Nog relates his promotion to his father and Leeta, remarking that this makes him Rom's superior officer. As Garak searches the Promenade, Sisko asks after Kira. The Major is in the Infirmary – with Ziyal. Garak reacts, and heads for the medical facility, finding Kira standing over the young woman's body. He remarks that he could never figure out why she loved him, and now he never will. Dukat is still aboard the station, a shattered wreck of a man. Babbling to himself and an illusory Ziyal, he is helped out of a holding cell by Odo, handing Sisko's baseball to him as he does. Sisko regards the object for a moment, as Dukat is led away. Memorable Quotes "Cannon to the right of them, Cannon to the left of them, Cannon in front of them, Volley'd and thunder'd." "Storm'd at with shot and shell, Boldly they rode and well, Into the Jaws of Death, Into the mouth of hell... Rode the six hundred." : - O'Brien and Bashir quoting from "The Charge of the Light Brigade" "How does that poem end, Chief?" "You don't want to know." : - Garak and O'Brien, just as all seems lost "You can't do that." "Why not?" "Because! A true victory is to make your enemy see they were wrong to oppose you in the first place; to force them to acknowledge your greatness." "Then you kill them?" "Only if it's necessary." "I had no idea." : - Dukat and Weyoun, discussing the potential plan of eradicating Earth's population "Congratulations, Captain! You wanted them angry, they're angry." : - Garak "Time to start packing!" : - Weyoun, on the Dominion's loss of Terok Nor "One ship against an entire fleet... That's a helluva plan B." : - Dax "To the conquerors of the Federation." : - Dukat "Never underestimate the element of surprise." :- Odo "Victory was within our grasp...! (...) Bajor... The Federation... The Alpha Quadrant... All lost!" :- Dukat "We'll go back to Cardassia and be happy." : - A shattered '''Dukat, talking to dead Ziyal Background Information * This episode is the sixth and final installment in the six-part "Dominion War Arc", and the conclusion of a two-parter with . *The poem quoted by O'Brien and Bashir on the bridge before battle is . A narrative poem by Lord about the Crimean War, written in 1854. * This episode marks the death of Tora Ziyal (Melanie Smith) and the onset of Gul Dukat's descent into madness. * Quark's amusingly contradictory orders to the Jem'Hadar during the holding cell breakout are reminiscent of the bank heist scene from Raising Arizona. * The Prophets' description of Sisko's life as "the game" is a reference back to the series premiere. There, Sisko explains linear existence to the Prophets using a baseball game as a metaphor. Links and References Guest Stars *Andrew J. Robinson as Elim Garak *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *J.G. Hertzler as General Martok *Melanie Smith as Tora Ziyal *Casey Biggs as Gul Damar *Chase Masterson as Leeta ;And: *Salome Jens as Female Changeling Co-Star *Darin Cooper as Cardassian officer References Operation Return; ''Cortez'', USS; ''Magellan'', USS; ''Majestic'', USS; ''Sitak'', USS; ''Trial'', USS; ''Venture'', USS |next= }} Sacrifice of Angles, The de:Sieg oder Niederlage es:Sacrifice of Angels nl:Sacrifice of Angels